This invention relates to a bicycle stand and method of use. More particularly, this invention relates to a bicycle stand that supports a bicycle frame to maintain the bicycle in an upright position and method of use.
Traditionally, a kickstand has been used to allow a bicycle to stand in an upright position when the bicycle is not in use. A typical kickstand is mounted to a bicycle and is adapted to swing down to contact the ground on which the bicycle rests. Certain bicycles, however, are currently used without kickstands. Such bicycles include, for example, mountain bikes and high-end road bikes. The reasons for excluding kickstands from certain bicycles include reducing the weight of road and mountain bikes and promoting safety in the use of mountain bikes, as kickstands may be hazardous in the off-road conditions over which a mountain bike traverses. Due to the exclusion of a kickstand, such bicycles lack the ability to stand in an upright position when not in use. A bicycle without a kickstand, therefore, often must be propped against a vertical surface, such as a wall or tree, or placed on the ground in order to support the bicycle when not in use. However, propping a bicycle against a vertical surface or placing the bicycle on the ground for storage of the bicycle, or to perform a maintenance activity such as cleaning the bicycle, can be unstable, inconvenient, and unsafe.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a bicycle stand that supports a bicycle frame to maintain the bicycle in an upright position.